More Than Friends
by littlemissy014
Summary: Cato Alexander and Katniss Everdeen work for Victors4Sale. Cato and Katniss: Co-Workers, friends, maybe more. Disclaimer: Characters not mine!
1. Part One

Summary: Cato Alexander and Katniss Everdeen work for Victors4Sale, the business that handles all the money ans schedules for when victors get sold to Capitol citizens for money. Cato and Katniss: Co-workers, friends, and possibly something more.

Rated: T, just in case.

* * *

More Than Friends  
_Part One_

_*Cato*_

"Katniss, can you come in here!" I holler from my office to my assistant sitting at her desk.

Katniss appears at the door a moment later, "What do you need, sir?" she asks.

I don't answer, instead I order, "Lock the door."

She turns around to lock the door. I get up from my desk and wrap my arms around her waist. Before she turns around I whisper, "I've missed you, baby."

She turns around, "I've missed you more."

Next thing I know her lips are on my lips and my tongue is in her mouth. I stop kissing her lips and start kissing her neck, she moans in response. "You like that, I know you do," I whisper.

I pull of her, company required, tie; and start to work on unbuttoning her blouse. She doesn't stop me, soon her shirt is removed leaving her in a, very sexy, red lace bra. She starts to work on my shirt as I back her up to the door, she removes my tie and shirt, and wraps her legs around my waist.

My mouth is attached to hers again, and this time it's her tongue in my mouth. I start on her neck again, but this time I bite it, she moans loudly as I lick my tongue over the bite. I do this again, but this time right above her left breast.

Her hands reach for my belt buckle, but I stop them. "No," I command, "save it for tonight when there's a bed."

She nods and continues kissing me, there's a knock on the door. A male voice asks, "Sir?"

"Marvel," I sigh. Of course he has a question after all we run on of the most important businesses in Panem, Victors4Sale. Which basically means, we keep track of all the money earned by the victors who are forced to sell themselves to Capitol citizens. We also make sure that they don't skip any 'appointments'.

"Sir? Are you in there?" Marvel asks again.

Katniss and I quickly separate. "Put your shirt on," I whisper as I go for mine. Her is on and half way buttoned when I finish with my tie, and start to open the door.

"Cato," she hisses, "I'm not done."

"Stand behind me, and finish."

"Ah, sir. I was begining to think you went home. This is the third time this week Mr Soulier hasn't payed for sleeping with Victoria." Victoria was the victor of the 63rd Hunger Games, and Mr Soulier was normally one of our best costumers.

"Tell him that he's suspended until he pays double he owes," I command.

"Double?" Katniss asks from behind me, she has finished buttoning her blouse, and has her tie on.

"Double, for the inconvenience he has caused us," I explain.

"I'll go tell him that right away, sir." Marvel says as he exits the room.

"That one never stops working," I complain.

"You should pay him more," Katniss suggests, I snort. "Cato, do you know where my shoes are?"

"By the door," I say while sitting down at my desk.

She does and puts on her heels making her about five inches shorter than me, apposed to seven. "See you at six?" she asks.

I nod, "See you at six." She exits the room; I'll see her tonight, I'll see a lot of her tonight.

* * *

_**A/N: I am not starting an entirely new story, this will be five parts long max. This was just a test to see if I could write Lemons, no Lemons in this chapter. Some in the next. Sorry so short! Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**_


	2. Part Two

**Title: **More Than Friends

**Summary: **Cato Alexander and Katniss Everdeen work for Victors4Sale, the business that handles all the money ans schedules for when victors get sold to Capitol citizens for money. Cato and Katniss: Co-workers, friends, and possibly something more. 

**Rating: **T

* * *

Chapter Two

_Cato's POV_

At 6:00 on the dot there's a knock on my door. I open it assuming it's Katniss, however I'm met by a surprise.

"Clove? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if we could hang out tonight, but from your reaction I'm guessing you have other plans," Clove answers.

"Katniss is coming over," I say sheepishly. At that moment, perfect timing I might add, there's another knock on the door.

"Just a second," Clove calls.

"So now that you've already messed up my date, can you leave?"

"Sure," Clove gives me a small smile. "I just thought maybe you'd wanna take a ride on the Clove train."

She stalks to the door and opens it to a surprised looking Katniss. "Have fun, you should wait some time for him to recharge first," she walks away laughing evilly.

Katniss looks at me in shock and confusion. "What..."

"Don't even ask. It's simply Clove, and I swear we didn't do anything."

"I believe you, I really do. But will you tell me what she said."

"She said a lot of stuff," I say trying to distract her. Then I mumbled, "She wanted me to ditch you and go out with her."

"Oh."

"But I'll never leave you Katniss."

"About that..." she trails off. "Are we now more than 'friends with benefits'?"

"I thought so, but what do you mean?" Now I'm confused.

"I really like...scratch that...I _love _you," she blushes deep red. "And I really wanted us to take the next step in our relationship."

"I...ah...um," I stammer.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know. I'll leave now."

She turns around, pretending I can't see her tears, and I feel like such a coward letting her walk away.

Little did the couple know that there's was another set of eyes watching them, and she assumed she was getting what she wanted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Katniss's POV_

I'm such an idiot, why'd I have to say I love him. I do, but I just...I don't know...I guess I was expecting a different reaction.

"Arg! Why me!" I scream into my pillow. There's a knock on my door. I roll out of bed and open the door,

"What!" I scream. I must look like a fright because Gale, my best friend and roommate, jumps back a few feet when I scream.

"Oh, sorry Gale. I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay, Catnip. Want to tell me what happened?" Gale asks.

"I went to see Ca-Cato."

"So why are you so sad?"

"Please," I whisper, "hear the whole story first. Okay so, I get there and Cato is inside with Clove. She comes opens the door and comes outside and says, 'Cato's going to have to recharge before you get your fun'. No lie," I take a deep breath. "Then I get inside and he tells me she wants the two of us to break up."

"So next I do what you told me to do. I told him the truth, that I loved him. Then h-he did-didn't response, and I took that as m-my cue and I left," I'm crying again.

Gale pats me on my back and says, "It's okay Catnip, you'll be okay."

I'm still sobbing, he picks me up and lays me back down on my bed. He kisses my forehead, in a brotherly way, and tells me to go to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cato's POV_

I throw yet another vase at the wall, I'm such an idiot.

"I love you too Katniss, I love you too! Arg! I can't do anything right," I scream.

There's a knock on my door, "What do you want?" I scream at the door.

"Cato baby, open up!" Clove's voice yells.

I slam open the door and scream, "You already messed up my life Clove, what do you want!"

"Now that Katniss is gone we can finally be together!" Clove complains.

"Get the heck out of my house, and I hope I never see you again!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know that this isn't much, I was away for a while and then I lost power. But here's part two. I decided there will be five parts; four chapters and an epilogue. Until next time, happy reading.


	3. Part Three: Apologies and Proposals

**More Than Friends**

_Part Three_

_*Katniss*_

I roll out of bed on Monday wishing with all my heart it was still Sunday. I think Sunday might have been the best day of my life. I didn't once think about Cato.

I went to Madge's, Gale practically shoved me out the door. We spent the whole day eating popcorn and ice cream while watching romantic comedies on the television.

But sadly that had to end I was going to have to go back to work. So I got out of bed and got dressed. Nothing fancy since I no longer had anyone to please anymore.

I grabbed a piece of toast off Gale's plate, I ignored his protests and poured some off the coffee he made into my mug. "_What would I do without Gale?" _I wonder.

"Bye!" I holler at him as I leave the apartment.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

I arrive a Victors4Sale right on time and go directly to my office for the first time in a long time. I usually stop to tell Cato I'm here, but today I clock in and head right to my office. _I'm not here for Cato I'm here for work, _I tell myself.

I work in the branch to make sure that all the Victors show up for their 'appointments'. There is only one Victor who seems to not like to follow the rules; that is Falcon Bright, Victor of the 71st Hunger Games. I normally don't file a complaint form for her because she always gets the men, or women, who like BDSM and I know that that's not the best thing in the world, so I let it slide once in a while but this is the third time this month she hasn't shown up.

Each Victor is allowed to be bought five times each month and she missed over half of her 'appointments'. _I guess I have to file a complaint form. _

I open my binder, go to the section labeled, "Female Victor Complaints". I only write down her name, Falcon Bright before there's a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I call.

Marvel walks in, "What do you want?" I ask.

"Cato wants to see you in his office."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"Okay, but he won't be happy."

I wave him away, "Don't care."

He leaves and I continue my form. About ten minutes later, I have successfully filled out Falcon's form as well as a males form for Telvis Hart, year 69, he's a crowd favorite. They seem to think that since he won the 69th games that he's good at 69s. When Marvel comes back into my door.

"He wants to see you."

"Don't care, good bye Marvel."

He leaves, and I'm wondering how long it'll take Cato to give up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*Cato*_

Once again Marvel came back without Katniss, gosh why was she so suborn. _That's what you like about her, _my mind protested. _Shut up!_

"Sorry sir." Marvel said with a frown. "She's so headstrong, she won't come to see you."

"Just keep trying after ten minutes and in a half an hour come and see me again."

"Yes sir," he left the room.

_Why doesn't she want to see me? _I wonder in my head.

_It's because she told you she loved you and you just stood there! _Gosh, my subconscious is being really annoying today.

_Okay when she doesn't come in a half and hour, to see her yourself and apologize. That sounds like a plan. _

_Half and Hour Later _

_*Katniss*_

There's a knock on my doorframe, and I don't even turn around.

"Go away Marvel, I'm busy!"

"Marvel?" The voice sounds hurt so I turn around. I manage to hold in my gasp of shock and see that Cato has actually left his office to come and apologize to me.

"Cato?" I ask shyly.

"Katniss, please listen to me-you never have before so why should you now-but please just listen."

I nod as a sign that I'm listening and I want him to carry on.

He clears his throat, "I am so sorry I hurt you, it was the stupidest thing I've ever done. When you said you loved me, I froze. My dreams had finally come true, you loved me too! I was frozen in d

delight _not _in disgust."

He looks me in the eyes, his big eyes are watering and I'm sure my gray eyes are watering too.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Katniss. There was _never, ever_ anyone who compared to you and especially _not_ Clove."

I stare at him in disbelief, "You really love me back?" I ask quietly.

"With every inch of my heart," he says solemnly, looking into my eyes again.

"I live you too Cato! I love you too!" I jump up and throw myself into his arms. He was expecting me and caught me easily. I was so happy I could scream on the roof tops. _He loved me back!_ It was the happiest day I my life.

_*Cato*_

_She still loves me! _That though bounced in my skull over a thousand times while I held my little brunette in my arm. _Mine_, my brunette, my Katniss, _all_ _mine_.

I put her down and look her in the eye, I'm going to do it. And do it right this time.

I get down on one knee and pull out the ring container from my pocket. Katniss's lips form an 'o' shape and there are more tears in her eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you more than I have ever loved someone my entire life. I'm obsessed with you; I want to wake up next to you every morning, want to give you a "Good Morning" and "Good Night" kiss everyday, and I want you to be the mother of my children. Katniss, will you marry me?"

_*Katniss*_

Now I'm frozen in shock...he wants to marry me? He wants to marry me. He wants to marry me!

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" I accept his ring, it's a has a nice sized diamond in the middle flanked by two medium sized emeralds. I, once again, throw myself into the arms of Cato. My finance. _I have a finance! I never thought this would happen! _

"When would you like the wedding to be?" Cato asks me nicely.

"As soon as possible!" I want to be Mrs Cato as soon as I can.

"I agree!" He states happily. He then leans down and we have our first passionate kiss as a soon-to-be-married couple.


End file.
